


A Day in the Park with Ice Creams

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Abstract, Bad Art, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: You're at the park when the ice cream truck comes by andall right!Mom says you can have an ice cream! As long as you get one for your little brother, too. Eat them before they start to melt!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	A Day in the Park with Ice Creams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).




End file.
